Prince for a Day
by Blue Pixie Dust
Summary: When Koenma has to go away for a while, he asks Yusuke to take over his position as Prince for the day. One day is more than enough time for Yusuke to create mayhem or at least almost get killed. What has Koenma done?
1. Koenma's Favor

Prince for a Day

_**Summary: When Koenma has to go away for a while, he asks Yusuke to take over his position as Prince for the day. One day is more than enough time for Yusuke to create mayhem or at least almost get killed. What has Koenma done??**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH people. No matter how much I wish Kurama was mine.... He's just not. So now you can't sue me and besides, what would you get?.... NO! NOT THE MAYONAISE!!! ANYTHING BUT THE MAYO!!!**_

_**A/N: Ok, this is something I came up with in the middle of the night (literally) when I should have been sleeping but couldn't with the idea and blah blah blah. Sorry if Yusuke's a tad out of character but he had to be for this thing. Enjoy!!**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_(Yusuke is Koenma's office after receiving an urgent message)_

**Koenma:** Thanks for coming, Yusuke. I'm glad you could tear away from your schoolwork.

**Yusuke:** You better be happy. You see what I do for you? I could fail because of you but I'd rather help. I sacrifice so much for you _(tears up)_

**Koenma:**_ (not impressed)_ I'm touched.

**Yusuke:** So what's up?

**Koenma:** Well, it seems that I'm going to on a business trip with Dad and I needed someone to take my place as the prince of Reikai. It'd only be a day but it'd be great if you could do it.

**Yusuke:** So, you were in a jam and came to me first, huh?

**Koenma:** No, actually I went to Kurama first. He was busy. And so was Genkai and Keiko and Hiei and Yukina and Jin and Touya and Atsuko-

**Yusuke:** You asked my MOM to help?!?

**Koenma:** Yes.

**Yusuke:** Before me?

**Koenma:** Yes.

**Yusuke:** But she's a drunk!

**Koenma:** Yes?

**Yusuke:** _(under his breath)_ Geez, he must hate me. _(to Koenma)_ What about Kuwabara?

**Koenma:** Do you actually think I'd let him run Reikai for a day?

**Yusuke:** Er... well, I did, right up until you said that... and now I'm not sure.

**Koenma:** Forget it. You're the only one left and I've got to leave tomorrow morning. Can you do this?

**Yusuke:** What? Accept a request where I might have to sit in a big, cushy office and boss people around while hanging out with local celebrities? Are you kidding?!

**Koenma:** I'll take that as a "yes".

**Yusuke:** Take that as a HELL YEAH!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_The next day....Yusuke is on a desk with Ogres and ferry girls swarming around him as he stands in a heroic looking pose)_

**Yusuke:** And finally, as your Prince, I will tighten the belt of this government around the waist if indifference and reckless spending. So what if I meet up with a few hot celebrities? Just remember, a penny saved is a penny earned and the early bird catches the goose that laid the golden egg.

_(APPLAUSE)_

**Yusuke:** Even if it is only one day, I'm going to make sweeping changes to make this place the apple of this world's eye, a silver lining on a dark cloud, a short walk down a long pier. I'm your man, in your government, in your city!_ (Roaring applause starts again)_ I thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you!

**Koenma:** _(Pulls him off the desk)_ You're not giving a presidential speech, Yusuke, just telling them that you'll be taking over for today.

**Yusuke:** I did what you said, just tweaked it a little. It never hurts to be a little more enthusiastic.

**Koenma:** _(sighs)_ Botan! Take Yusuke to my office and get him started.

**Botan:** _(runs up to the two)_ Yes, Koenma, sir! Right this way, Mr. Urameshi.

****

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Botan:** That was quite and interesting speech you made, Yusuke. Especially the part about tightening the belt around the government's waist.

**Yusuke:** Well I meant every word I understood.

**Botan:** _(giggles)_ I'm sure you did. You know this is going to be a big day for you. And if you make the most of it, I'm sure it'll be a great learning experience and something you'll never forget.

**Yusuke:** If I have my way, Reikai won't forget it either. I'm serious about this Prince stuff.

**Botan:** Well here's your office, sir. _(opens the door to Koenma's office)_

**Yusuke:** Whoa! I never realized how huge Koenma's office was.

**Botan:** I think you'll find out that as Prince, you'll need a lot of room to work.

**Yusuke:** No kidding. You could rent his desk out to a family of four.

**Botan:**_ (giggles)_ you'll get used to it,

**Yusuke:** So what do I do first?

**Botan:** Well, I assume that you push the button on the intercom and ask Ms. Primblush to come in.

**Yusuke:** Ms. Primblush??

**Botan:** Well yes. She's Koenma's secretary and Girl-Friday.

**Yusuke:** Yeah? So who helps me on he other six days?

**Botan:** _(laughs)_ No, Girl-Friday means she's your assistant and will help you with anything you need.

**Yusuke:** I thought Jorge did all that.

**Botan:** No, he's just sort of there. Ms. Primblush is his official secretary.

**Yusuke:** And she'll help me with anything, huh?

**Botan:** Well, you're the Prince.

**Yusuke:** Muahahaha!!!!

**Botan:** _(nervously)_ Don't get too excited. It's only one day. I've got to get back to work. Those dead souls won't gather themselves! Drop by and see me if you get the chance, MR. Urameshi.

**Yusuke:** Maybe I will, MS. Botan..... So just push the button on the intercom. Right. _(pushes the button)_

((A/N: When someone starts talking from the other side of the intercom, it makes a sound like a buzzer. Now you know they're talking on the intercom when the buzz comes before their speech))

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Yes, Mr. Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** Could you come in here please?

**Ms. Primblush:**_ (suddenly in the room)_ Yes, Mr. Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** _(jumps)_ WHOA! How'd you do that?

**Ms. Primblush:** Do what, sure?

**Yusuke:** Never mind. I was told you could get me anything I want because I'm the Prince, right?

**Ms. Primblush:** Correct.

**Yusuke:** Ok, first I want a Bat phone. You know, the one that puts me straight through to King Yahma.

**Ms. Primblush:** We don't have one of those, sir.

**Yusuke: **_(puts his feet up n the desk and leans back in the chair)_ Put one in, I want to invite him around for a coke.

**Ms. Primblush:** I'll fill out the appropriate forms. Would you like to discuss today's schedule now, Mr. Urameshi?

**Yusuke:** My schedule? Ok, when do I meet with all the local celebrities?

**Ms. Primblush:** I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any celebrities on today's schedule. Or in Reikai for that matter.

**Yusuke:** Then put that next on the list, right after the hotline is installed. I want a hot female celebrity in here on the double.

**Ms. Primblush:** I see what I can do. But back to the events of the day.

**Yusuke:** Well, what am I supposed to do first?

**Ms. Primblush:** You're supposed to assign the next Spirit Detective case.

**Yusuke:** Well, I AM the Spirit Detective so I'm giving myself the day off from that.

**Ms. Primblush:** Oh, and Mr. Minamino wishes to speak with you.

**Yusuke:** Alright, send my car around.

**Ms. Primblush:** Excuse me?

**Yusuke:** You know, my Princely car complete with a chauffer and two chicks in business suits telling me what a great Prince I am.

**Ms. Primblush:** I'm sorry, sir, but we're in the midst of severe cutbacks in finances.

**Yusuke:** So what do I have in the meantime?

**Ms. Primblush:** A bike.

**Yusuke:** A BIKE?!?! _(falls out of the chair)_ You mean they traded in the car for a BIKE??

**Ms. Primblush:** It belongs to my nephew. He's renting it to us.

**Yusuke:** This sucks. I gotta ride a bike around and I'm the Prince!

**Ms. Primblush:** It was all part of your plan to tighten the belt around the government's waist.

**Yusuke:** I meant everybody else's waist, not mine!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_A/N: Well, how did you like it so far? Yes, it's coming along slow but there's still more to come. I've got the whole thing finished on paper so it's all done unlike my other fics (which I usually stop in the middle unless it's a oneshot.... Which most of my fics are)_**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!!!_**


	2. The FBI

**_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Yu Yu Hakusho. IF it belonged to me, Kurama would be with a girl named Lydia. In other words, you would all hate me._**

**_A/N: Alrighty now. I got to typing up chapter 2 despite the fact that I have a cold and can't go 5 second without blowing my nose or sniffing. Well, this might be one of the most boring chapters in the story. But if you endure through this, you'll get some better ones. But you meet my favorite character in this chapter. If you can guess who this is in a review, you win!! I'm not quite sure what yet but SOMEthing!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(After finally arriving at Kurama's house, Yusuke sees Kurama sitting out on his porch, waiting for Yusuke)_

**Yusuke:** Hey, Kurama. What's up?

**Kurama:** Oh, Yusuke. Glad to see you could finally make it. I wanted you to grant me a favor.

**Yusuke:** Yeah? What is it?

**Kurama:** I wanted to visit Makai for a little while. Not for long though, not even a whole day but I wanted to visit Youko's old den. But I need a portal now and when I'm done.

**Yusuke:** Oh yeah. I keep forgetting you had a place in Makai. Sure you can go! I'll go back and tell my secretary to open a portal up. I'll let you stay there 3 hours. Fair?

**Kurama:** Fair. It's been such a long time since I returned there. I doubt much as changed considering not many people can find it. After Youko died, the other probably moved on. I never have used it for anything else but it'll be a nice walk down memory lane. Thank you.

**Yusuke:** Anytime. I gotta get back soon. It takes me forever to peddle anywhere on this freaking bike they stuck me with. I feel like ET when I ride it. Catch ya' later!

**Kurama:** _(waves)_ Goodbye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(In Reikai again....)_

**Yusuke:** Ms. Plumduff, my first action of Prince will be to expose corruption at every level of our city's government.

**Ms. Primblush:** Really, sir?

**Yusuke:** Yes, starting with your nephew. The chain on his bike broke and the baseball card on the back tire fell off. Have him arrested and released immediately.

**Ms. Primblush:** Yes, sir.

**Yusuke:** Phew! I need to sit down. It was hard getting around on that bike.

**Ms. Primblush:** No time, sir. I have a message from the Reikai treasurer. He says he needs to see you immediately. And says it's an emergency.

**Yusuke:** Ok, so I won't sit down. Where's his office?

**Ms. Primblush:** You go down the hall to the second flight of stairs, down the stairs, around the corner, down the hall with the blue wallpaper, until you see a door with a window on it. Open that and go down THAT hall, climb three flights of stairs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Yusuke arrives at the door of the treasurer's office and loud noises like a cash register or a typewriter are emitting from inside the room)_

**Yusuke:** _(knocks on the door then enters)_ Hello?

**Harvey:** Huh?

**Yusuke:**_ (yelling over the noise) _Excuse me!

**Harvey:** What?

**Yusuke:** What did you say?

**Harvey:** Wha??

**Yusuke:** I can't her you over the-

**Harvey:** Wait a minute! _(loud noises stop)_ Sorry.

**Yusuke:** What was all that noise?

**Harvey:** Adding machine sound effects, I listen to it for inspiration. I'm Harvey Nelson the city treasurer. You must be Yusuke Urameshi, our new Prince.

**Yusuke:** What kind of name is Harvey Nelson?

**Harvey:** I could say the same to you?

**Yusuke:** Anyway, Ms. Pebblebluff said you needed to see me immediately.

**Harvey:** Well something has come up that needs your immediate attention.

**Yusuke:** Getting me hotline installed?

**Harvey:** No, the FBI.

**Yusuke:** Do they have an FBI in Japan?

**Harvey:** I have no idea but these are from the U.S. and they've been hiding a fugitive here in Japan but their location has been discovered and they need a new place to hide. And our government has been having some very hush-hush talks about them hiding in Makai. It would mean increased money for the Reikai government if we helped them.

**Yusuke:** That's a problem?

**Harvey:** It became one when Russia found out about it.

**Yusuke:** The sneaks. Let's declare war on them.

**Harvey:** We can't do that.

**Yusuke:** Oh... well remind me to write them a rude letter on the ex-Prince stationary. Can't we just tell Russia that we had first dibs?

**Harvey:** It only it was that easy.

**Yusuke:** Then what are we supposed to do?

**Harvey:** We must convince The FBI that this is a better place to hide than Russia.

**Yusuke:** Ok, how do we do that?

**Harvey:** Give them a "land grant".

**Yusuke:** Of course! A land grant! It's brilliant. I should have thought of it myself...... what's a land grant?

**Harvey:** We give them land as an encouragement to choose us. And with the amazing paycheck we'd get out of this, there's bound to be perks for you as Prince.

**Yusuke:** Perks?

**Harvey:** Like a hotline, for example? Or a chauffer driven car?

**Yusuke:** Then what are we waiting for?

**Harvey:** Alright then, if you'll look at this map_ (pulls a map out from behind his desk)_ I've marked a zone ideal for hiding them. And for now it just has low class demons. _(points to the red star on the map)_

**Yusuke:** Makai already has too many of those.

**Harvey:** Then the decision should be easy, sir.

**Yusuke:** Hm... eeny, meeny, miny, mo. Alright, we'll let 'em have it. There's plenty of room there. Besides, it's only temporary.

**Harvey:** Shall I begin the land studies, general surveys, and evictions?

**Yusuke:** No time for that. Let's just give it to them.

**Harvey:** If you say so, sir. Just sign here.

**Yusuke:** This job is easier than I thought. You've been great, Harvey.

**Harvey:** Thank you, sir. I think I can get that hotline in by this afternoon.

**Yusuke:** Give yourself a raise, Harvey.

**Harvey:** You're certain, sir.

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Prince?

**Yusuke:** What is that?!

**Harvey:** The intercom.

**Yusuke:** Really? Sounds just like Ms. Picklebush.

**Ms. Primblush:** It IS Ms. Picklebu- _(offended gasp)_ PRIMBLUSH! I've scheduled a press conference for your announcement about the FBI.

**Yusuke:** Holy crap, you're fast!!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**_A/N: There you go! This was a little shorter than the last one but I had to cut it short. I'd be revealing too much to fast if I went on! The next chapter will be up this upcoming Wednesday so we ready!_**


	3. What have I done?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH even though I wish they were mine. MUAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_A/N: Well, no one guessed my favorite character. Even though I looooooooove Kurama, I like Harvey best in this story. If you don't like him yet, he gets more awesome. Btw, Harvey is supposed to have a very monotone, nasally voice, just imagine him as a bit of a grown up geek with the slightly balding hair and big glasses._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(A soap opera is playing on TV with a male and female voice)_

_**Sylvia**: I love you, Frank._

_**Frank:** And I you, Sylvia. But there's something about me that you don't know._

_**Sylvia:** (gasp)_

_(Newsflash music)_

**Anchorman:** We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for this important press conference with the Prince. Over to Murray Mench, live on the scene. Murray?

**Murray:** Murray Mench, live on the scene on the steps of Spirit World. The Prince hasn't come out yet but the castle has been a wash with reporters. Some say he's going to declare war on Russia. Others report that he has a new plan for the economy. While we've received two reports that the Prince had a coke with King Yahma. Oh! The Prince is coming out now. Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Yusuke Urameshi.

_(Yusuke comes out of the big double doors and a bunch of camera flashes can be heard)_

**Yusuke:** Thank you for coming on such short notice. Sorry I'm late but it took me half an hour to find my way back from the treasurer's office. I have a prepared statement. _(takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and starts reading it)_ In order to simulate the economy, facsimile grow, and prime the pumps for productivity, Reikai is going to give geographical imperatives to the American FBI. So take THAT Russia. I have time for a couple questions.

_(All the reporters talking at once...)_

**All:** Prince! Prince! Over here! Prince!

**Yusuke:** You, right there.

**Reporter 1:** Gazinski from the Reikai Gazette.

_(A/N: Reporters says their last name and what newspaper they work for before they ask a question, in case your confused)_

**Yusuke:** Yes, Mr. Gazinski.

**Reporter 1:** What exactly did you just say?

**Yusuke:** I said we're giving land to the FBI. They'll pay us big bucks if we let them hide a person there.

**All:** Oh! That's what he said! Ok. I get it now. That makes sense.

**Yusuke:** Another question?

**Reporter 2:** I'm Bernt from the Sun.

**Yusuke:** Really? Are you peeling?

**Reporter:** Just where is the land you're giving away?

**Yusuke:** I happen to have a map _(starts looking through his pockets)_ If I can only remember what pocket it's in.... Ah! Here it is. It's right there by that little red star _(hold up the map)_

**All:** WHAT?!?!

**Yusuke:** What's wrong?

**Reporter 3:** Um, Prince? Jacobs from the Times.

**Yusuke:** Yes?

**Reporter:** Top let the FBI hide there you'd have to clear out Demon City.

**Yusuke:** ...Oops. No more questions. _(rushes inside)_

**All:** Prince! Don't go yet, Prince! Prince, sir! Come back!

**Murray:** you heard it here first, folks. The Prince wants to clean out Demon City. Ted, back to you in the studio.

**Anchorman:** Thanks, Mur. We'll be back right after this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Back in Koenma's office with Harvey, Yusuke slumps down in the big chair)_

**Yusuke:** Clear out Demon City? How can I clear out Demon City!

**Harvey:** You signed the papers, sir. You gave the land away.

Yusuke: Crap. This is turning out to be a rotten day. _(pushes the intercom button)_ Ms. Primlane?

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Yes, Prince?

**Yusuke:** Come in here.

**Ms. Primblush:** _(in the room)_ Yes, sir?

**Yusuke:** Ah! You make me nervous when you do that.

**Ms. Primblush:** Do what, sir?

**Yusuke:** Never mind. What's going on out in the street?

**Ms. Primblush:** An angry mob of demons has formed to protest your decision to clear out Demon city.

**Yusuke:** How angry are they?

**Ms. Primblush:** If I read their signs correctly, they want you to resign immediately and leave the country.

**Yusuke:** What the hell?!

**Ms. Primblush:** The signs say a few other things but I'm a lady.

**Yusuke:** Keep and eye on things. If they get violent, throw yourself at their mercy.

**Ms. Primblush:** Yes, sir. _(walks out of the office)_

**Yusuke:** See, Harvey? This is turning into a crappy day.

**Harvey:** All part of the job, sir.

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Sir, the telephone service is here to put in the hotline.

**Yusuke:** Good. Atleast I'm still getting me phone. Send them in.

_(door opens and a man in an outfit that looks like a plumber's walks in)_

**Telephone guy:** Where you want it, Prince?

**Yusuke:** Over on the desk, please.

**Telephone guy:** Okey dokey.

**Yusuke:** _(to Harvey) _What is going to happen to my political career. I had plans! Big perspirations.

**Harvey:** Aspirations, sir. The latest polls show you're trailing behind two other personalities.

**Yusuke:** Who?

**Harvey:** Bill Clinton and Saddam Hussein.

**Yusuke:** _(sarcastic)_ Terrific. What am I gonna do?

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Prince, sir?

**Yusuke:** _(frustrated)_ What!?

Ms. Primblush: _(buzz)_ I may be wrong but the crowd is pulling out weapons.

**Yusuke:** Well call the police! Tell them to get that crowd under control!

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ They're already down there... picketing WITH the crowd.

**Yusuke:** Gees! What are they mad about?

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ I think they hear you were cutting the police force by 20 percent. You know, the plan to tighten the belt-

**Yusuke:** Thank you, go away!

**Telephone guy:** Your phone's all hooked up, Prince.

**Yusuke:** Thank you, Mr. Telephone-service-man. Maybe I can call King Yahma for some advice. _(picks up the phone)_ Hello?

**Pizza guy:** Dominos Pizza?

**Yusuke:** My hopes weren't high. I forgot that King Yahma is on that trip with the little Prince anyway. What the hell am I gonna do? I can't let the FBI go to Russia because our people really need the money. But I can't clear out Demon City either.

**Harvey:** If I may say so, sir, this is all about running government. It's a lot more than cushy office chairs, bossing people around, and women hanging off you.

**Yusuke:** That's right! I didn't get a hot celebrity in here.... Ok, I get you. It's lonely at the top time, right? I'm Prince and I have to pull myself up by the bootstraps and rise head and shoulders at the top of the totem pole. I've got to take the bull by the horns, throw down the goblet, and buckle my seatbelt.

**Harvey:** What are you going to do?

**Yusuke:** _(determined voice)_ The only thing I can do.

Harvey: What?

Yusuke: _(terrified)_ HIDE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(A few hours later in the office...)_

**Harvey:** Sir? Uh, sir, you can come out now. The crowd is gone.

**Yusuke:** _(sarcastic)_ Wonderful. Terrific. My first day on the job and there's rioting in the streets of Reikai with mad, toothless crones screaming for my head on the chopping block.

**Harvey:** Politics is a fickle business, sir.

**Yusuke:** It sure is. Well, Harvey, I can't think of a way to save Demon City AND give the FBI a place to hide, so this is goodbye. I'm gonna have to resign.

**Harvey:** It was a pleasure working with you, sir.

**Yusuke:** What do you think Reikai will do now?

**Harvey:** ... Oh, I'll recommend appointing a full independent panel to conduct a full inquiry into the circumstances behind this scandal which means, of course, by the time the panel comes to any conclusion, no one will care anymore because we'll have assured people in the mean time that this administration will be re-thinking it's current policy of land grants when a more broad based detail policy will be submitted, which when it is submitted will be inconclusive and open to misinterpretation and thus of questionable help to the government.

**Yusuke:** _(staring with huge eyes)...... _I cannot believe you said that all in one breath. You make it sound like you've done this before.

**Harvey:** Plenty of times. You didn't think things in government change, did you?

**Yusuke:** Well, yes, That's what we're here for.

**Harvey:** Ha. Trying to change government is a lost cause, sir.

**Yusuke:** But someone has to. What good is a government if it doesn't change for the better? Sure, it may seem like a lost cause, Harvey, _(patriotic music starts playing as Yusuke stands in a heroic pose) _but sometimes those are the causes worth fighting for. Sometimes, you even die for them. You think I'm beat, I'm not beat. And I'm going to stay here until.... until... wait a minute! I have the answer!

**Harvey:** _(snoring)_

**Yusuke:** Wake up, Harvey.

**Harvey:** _(snort)_ Huh?

**Yusuke:** I have the answer. (pushes the intercom button) Miss Primblush?

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Yes, sir?

**Yusuke:** I need you to get someone in here for me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N: Well, have you figured out what he's gonna do? Harvey was awesome in this chapter. It was a little longer than the last ones but only by about half a page. I always make sure my chapters are at least 5 pages long on Word. Anyway, REVIEW OR I'LL SICK HARVEY ON YOU!!_**


	4. Oh, the cleverness of me

**_A/N: Ok, guys. Sorry this last chapter here was VERY late but school is being a hassle so I haven't had time. Well, this is the shortest of all the chapters so it shouldn't have taken me this long but I'm just weird like that. Here, we see the conclusion to this fanfic. (And yes, I did take a line from the new Peter Pan movie) ENJOY, DAMN IT!!_**

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

_(Yusuke is in his office sitting at the desk when Kurama walks in the door)_

**Kurama:** you wanted to see me, Yusuke?

**Yusuke:** Yes. I guess you heard about Demon City.

**Kurama:** Yes.

**Yusuke:** I think I've solved our problem though!

**Kurama:** How is that?

**Yusuke:** We'll use your old lair! You say no one has lived there for years and it's really hard to find so it's a PERFECT place to hide. If we could give the FBI your lair, they'd take care of it and you wouldn't have to bother with it. Then Demon City would be left alone but we'd still enjoy the BIG bucks that the FBI is paying us for letting them hide somewhere.

**Kurama:** That's a brilliant idea, Yusuke!

**Yusuke:** Oh, the cleverness of me!

**Ms. Primblush:** _(buzz)_ Sir, I've asked the press to come for your announcement.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

**Yusuke:** And so, good people of Reikai and Makai, I'm proud to announce that we will preserve Demon City and still enjoy the benefits of our service to the FBI.

_(applause)_

**Koenma**: Yusuke? Yusuke!

**Yusuke:** Oh, back from your trip so soon, Koenma?

**Koenma:** What are you talking about? I was just having you wait out here and you fell asleep. I didn't go anywhere.

**Yusuke: **_(looks around to see he's sitting in a chair outside koenma's office)_ So it was all a dream??

**Koenma:** Forget your dream. I need you to help me with something.

**Yusuke:** OH no! NO NO NO!! No way in hell am I doing that again! _(runs away screaming)_

**Koenma:** What was that?!

**_THE END_**

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!!&!&!&

**_A/N: Yay!! There you go, it was all a dream. Never happened! Poor Yusuke. And he never even got his hot girl. Well, I hope you liked it!!_**


End file.
